let me!
by yukka-keehl
Summary: misa gak jadi mati saat hendak bunuh diri. apa yang terjadi? warning : pendek,aneh,gaje, tapi baca dulu cuz don't read, don't like.


A/N : tolong dukungannya dari semua.

Disclaimer : TO2, kan gak mungkin klo punya gue.

**Let it be Me!**

Langit telah berubah warna, biru menjadi orange, bahkan burung-burung sudah menampakan jati dirinya. Suasana yang ramai menjadi sunyi seketika. Yang didengar Misa hanyalah suara kereta api yang ditumpanginya.

Misa tak mengerti, mengapa ini terjadi pada diriinya. Ia harus mengalami sakit dihatinya. Light pacar Misa tercinta, telah tiada. Misa tak tahu, Misa tak tahu bagaimana Light mati. Yang ia tahu hanyalah kesakitan yang ada di hatinya.

'mengapa ini harus terjadi pada Light? Light orang baik, mengapa Light harus mati secepat ini…?' walau begitu Misa tak menangis. Misa hanya mampu untuk menatap kosong ke sekitarnya.

Kini Misa hanya sendiri. Tak ada seorangpun penumpang di kereta. Baju gothic lolitanya ia pakai, sebagai baju paling terakhir yang akan ia pakai. Karena setelah ini Misa tak ada di dunia.

Misa sudah putus asa. Jiwa-jiwa yang ia cintai hilang dari hadapannya; keluarganya, dan juga Light, mereka menghilang disaat Misa membutuhkan kehadiran mereka, mereka hilang tanpa bisa Misa melakukan apapun.

Bukankah ini saat bagi Misa untuk berakhir, menyerah pada dunia, dan menghilang.

Misa berjalan, matanya nanar dan kosong. Hanya sunyi yang mampu Misa rasakan. Langkahnya terhenti, Misa bisa melihat seluruh kota di atas sana. Ia kini berada di ujung sebuah atap gedung tinggi yang berada di daratan yang tertinggi.

Sama sekali Misa tak takut. Karena ini yang dia inginkan. Misa mulai meregangkan tangannya, menutup matanya dan meringankan tubuhnya. Misa bisa merasakan angin yang menerpanya; dingin, sangat dingin.

Tanpa peduli apapun Misa terjun dari gedung itu. Sedikit air mata menyebar di udara. Tekanan gravitasi yang Misa sangatlah kuat. Misa tak berani untuk melihat, maka ia terus memejamkan matanya.

Tiba-tiba Misa bisa merasakan sesuatu. Tubuhnya tidak membentur terlalu keras. Misa tahu kalau dirinya masih hidup. Tanpa ragu Misa membuka mata. Dan ia melayang.

Tidak, bukan dalam wujud roh. Misa masih berada dalam wujud manusia. Misa hanya bisa terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. Kemudian ada sesuatu yang menyentuh tangannya. Dan ajaib, Misa bisa melihat seekor makhluk yang sedang mengendongnya di atas punggungnya.

Makhluk itu terus menggerak-gerakan sayap hitamnya. Misa sama sekali tak bisa melihat wajahnya.

"kau siapa?" Tanya Misa pada makhluk tak dikenal yang menyelamatkannya. "aku tak meminta pertolonganmu" lanjut Misa.

"aku seorang shinigami. Aku memang tak ada alasan untuk menolongmu." Jawab makhluk yang menamakan dirinya itu shinigami. "panggil saja aku Ryuk" sambungnya.

"Ryuk. Jika kau tak punya alasan, maka biarkan aku." Misa mulai berontak ia ingin jatuh dan mati. Misa berhasil lepas dari makhluk bernama Ryuk itu. Tapi tak lama setelah itu, Ryuk menangkap tangannya, sehingga Misa tergantung-gantung di udara.

"mengapa…?mengapa….? hiks hiks" Misa mengeluarkan air matanya lagi, tapi karena tak mampu menahannya akhirnya Misa menangis sejadi-jadinya. "U! Uwaaaaaah… Uwaaaaah….!"

(orang yang ada di bawah: lha, air apa ini, gak ada awan mendung, masa sih hujan?*lihat ke atas**langsung nunjuk Misa* HA…. HA…. HA…. HANTUUU!*tragedi basi* readers= huuuuuuuuuuu)

Ok, kembali ke scene.

Sekarang Misa sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Air matanya sudah berhenti keluar, dan hatinya sedikit tenang. Lalu, Misa diturunkan di sebuah panti asuhan. Ryuk pun berdiri dibelakangnya. Misa tak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Ryuk sehingga ia dibawa ke tempat itu.

Di posisi Misa, Misa bisa melihat anak-anak bermain dengan cerianya walau ada diantara mereka yang terlihat murung. Anak itu duduk di tangga sambil memperhatikan anak-anak lainnya yang bermain dengan bahagia.

"lihatlah Misa, anak-anak itu menderita, diantara mereka ada yang kehilangan sanak saudaranya, diantara mereka ada yang kehilangan semua keluarganya, diantara mereka ada yang dibuang dan tak diinginkan, diantara mereka ada yang mempunyai masa lalu yang buruk sehingga mengharuskan mereka tinggal di panti asuhan itu. Tapi Misa, mereka masih bisa tersenyum bahagia." Jelas Ryuk (kok Ryuk baik ya? Author jadi ingin muntah, readers juga pasti ingin muntah, iya kan? Iya kan? Mungkin Ryuk juga punya sisi baik n sisi buruknya wkwkwkwk)

"mereka menderita, sama sepertiku" gumam Misa tak jelas. Ryuk mengangguk.

Misa mulai melihat kembali aktivitas anak-anak itu. Rasanya ia ingin tengelam dalam suasa bahagia seperti itu. Tapi, yang membuat hatinya miris adalah, ada anak yang tak merasakan kebahagiaan yang sama seperti anak-anak lainnya.

Anak itu berambut hitam legam, memakai kaos putih berlengan panjang dan jeans biru pudar. Awalnya Misa pikir itu L, tapi bukan. Bukankah L sudah mati. Misa hendak untuk menghampiri anak itu, tapi, langkahnya terhenti sebab Ryuk menahannya.

"Misa, aku pergi dulu. Kau mengerti, kau bisa bahagia kapanpun yang kau mau." Ryuk tersenyum lembut (author: ugh! Gak tahan ingin muntah)

Misa mengangguk. Ryuk pun terbang menjauh dari Misa.

"Ryuk, bagiku kau bukan shinigami akan tetapi seorang malaikat." Bisik Misa.

END?

A/N : HOWEEEEEK! Jadi muntah beneran. Ryuk mah gak ada pantes-pentesnya jadi malaikat, mending jadi setan, iblis, atau hal-hal lain yang mengerikan. Misa udah saraf kali ya….

Dah ah ganti ajja endingnya, gue kagak demen

Back to the scene.

"Misa, aku pergi dulu. Kau mengerti, kau bisa bahagia kapanpun yang kau mau." Ryuk tersenyum lembut

Misa mengangguk. Ryuk pun terbang menjauh dari Misa.

"Ryuk, bagiku kau bukan shinigami akan tetapi seorang malaikat." Bisik Misa.

Tak lama kemudian Ryuk kembali lagi dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Misa, sebagai bayaran telah menyelamatkanmu dan menunjukan jalan baru untukmu, aku ingin kau kasih aku apel se truk." Ujar Ryuk sambil tertawa 'hyuk hyuk hyuk hyuk'

End of Story

A/N : nah gitu baru pantes, tapi ceritanya agak gantung. Aku sih rencananya mau jadiin beberapa chap, jadi nanti ceritain tentang rencarnasinya L dan misa. gara2 ingin buru-buru beres jadi beginilah. Gomen…

Readers mau tau gak kelanjutannya? Kalo mau jawab di review ya. Aku akan buat kelanjutannya jika ada yang mau.


End file.
